Asymmetrical sulfide and ether compounds can be prepared by various synthesis techniques, but such techniques often require harsh or corrosive reaction conditions, or result in significant byproducts. Accordingly, the present invention is generally directed to synthesis schemes to produce the asymmetrical sulfide or asymmetrical ether compounds in high yield and with minimal reaction byproducts.